parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holocene Park Series
DinosaursRoar's movie spoof of Universal Pictures' Jurassic Park film franchise as well as both Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis and Jurassic World Evolution. Species Cast Carnivores * Tyrannosaurus Rex - Megatherium * Nublarraptor - Hippopotamus * Dilophosaurus - Leopard * Compsognathus - Cat * Pteranodon - Vulture * Spinosaurus - Elephant Seal * Ceratosaurus - Bear * Albertosaurus - Andrewsarchus * Acrocanthosaurus - Tiger * Carcharodontosaurus - Smilodon * Dimorphodon - Bat * Mosasaurus - Orca * Indominus Rex - Indotherium Rex * Metriacanthosaurus - Cockatoo * Suchomimus - Gar * Baryonyx - Crocodile * Plesiosaurus - Dolphin * Carnotaurus - Dog * Allosaurus - Lion * Indoraptor - Indominodon * Troodon - Baboon * Deinonychus - Pygmy Hippopotamus * Giganotosaurus - Homotherium * Majungasaurus - Fossa * Spinoraptor - Elephant Hippopotamus Herbivores * Triceratops - Elephant * Stegosaurus - Glyptodon * Parasaurolophus - Cow * Gallimimus - Ostrich * Brachiosaurus - Paraceratherium * Pachycephalosaurus - Human * Ankylosaurus - Doedicurus * Corythosaurus - Manatee * Mamenchisaurus - Mammoth * Camarasaurus - Elasmotherium * Homalocephale - Pig * Ouranosaurus - White Rhinoceros * Styracosaurus - Sumatran Rhinoceros * Torosaurus - Indian Rhinoceros * Kentrosaurus - Glyptotherium * Dryosaurus - Dylanus * Apatosaurus - Giraffe * Microceratus - Rabbit * Edmontosaurus - Horse * Diplodocus - Hornbill * Edaphosaurus - Leopard Seal * Pachyrhinosaurus - Pig * Stygimoloch - Gibbon * Sinoceratops - Moose * Chasmosaurus - Gomphotherium * Pentaceratops - Deinotherium * Chungkingosaurus - Neosclerocalyptus * Gigantspinosaurus - Pachyarmatherium * Huayangosaurus - Panochthus * Nodosaurus - Hoplophorus * Polacanthus - Giant Armadillo * Sauropelta - Eleutherocercus * Crichtonsaurus - Boreostemma * Iguanodon - American Bison * Muttaburrasaurus - Wisent * Olorotitan - African Buffalo * Tsintaosaurus - Asian Water Buffalo * Maiasaura - Yak * Dracorex - Chimpanzee * Struthiomimus - Cassowary * Archaeornithomimus - Emu * Dreadnoughtus - Indricotherium * Stegoceratops - Glypto-Elephant * Ankylodocus - Doedicurnbill Modern Species * Humans - Creator * Modern Non-Human Mammals - Megafaunal Birds * Chicken - Bats Creature Gallery Modern (examples) Creator Alien.jpg|Creator Greater Gannetwhale.png|Greater Gannetwhale (an example of a megafaunal bird) Flying Fox, Indian.jpg|Example of a bat in modern times Prehistoric/Holocene All Todays Megatherium.png|Megatherium All Todays Hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus All Todays Leopard.jpg|Leopard All Todays House Cat.jpg|Cat All Todays Vulture.jpeg|Vulture All Todays Elephant Seal and Polar Bear.jpg|Elephant Seal (right and bottom) All Todays Brown Bear.png|Bear All Todays Andrewsarchus.jpg|Andrewsarchus All Todays Human Vs Tiger.jpg|Tiger (left) All Todays Smilodon.png|Smilodon (right) and Homotherium (left) All Todays Bat V2.png|Holocene Bat All Todays Orca.jpg|Orca Indotherium Rex.png|Indotherium Indominodon.jpg|Indominodon All Todays Cockatoo.jpg|Cockatoo All Todays Gar.png|Gar All Todays Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile All Todays Whales.png|Dolphin (top) All Todays Dog.jpg|Dog All Todays Lion.png|Lion All Todays Baboon.jpg|Baboon All_Todays_Pygmy_Hippo.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus All Todays Fossa.png|Fossa Elephant Hippopotamus.png|Elephant Hippopotamus All Todays Elephant.jpg|Elephant (example species) All Todays Glyptodont.jpg|Glyptodont (Glyptodon, Doedicurus, Glyptotherium, Neosclerocalyptus, Pachyarmatherium, Panochthus, Hoplophorus, Giant Armadillo, Eleutherocercus, or Boreostemma) All Todays Cow V2.jpg|Cattle (Cow, African Buffalo, Asian Water Buffalo, or Yak) All Todays Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich All Todays Paraceratherium.png|Paraceratherium/Indricotherium All Todays Human.jpg|Human All Todays Manatee.png|Manatee All Todays Mammoth.png|Mammoth All Todays Rhinoceros.png|Rhinoceros All Todays Wild Pig.jpg|Pig (right) and wild boar (left) All Todays Dylanus.png|Dylanus All Todays Giraffe.png|Giraffe All Todays Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit All Todays Horse.png|Horse All Todays Hornbill.png|Hornbill All Todays Penguins Vs Leopard Seal.png|Leopard Seal (right) All Todays Gibbon.jpg|Gibbon All Todays Deer.jpg|Moose All Todays Bison.jpg|American Bison/Wisent All Todays Chimpanzee.png|Chimpanzee All Todays Cassowary.jpg|Cassowary or male Emu Glypto-Elephant.png|Glypto-Elephant Doedicurnbill.png|Doedicurnbill Scene Stills Holocene_Park_Giraffes_Scene.png|Giraffes bellowing in the night Category:DinosaursRoar's Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Species Casts Category:Video Game Spoofs